


Teary Eyed - Or Dumb Shit

by t0zier



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Scary ass shit, lance cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0zier/pseuds/t0zier
Summary: Keith has a pretty badly written anxiety attack and Lance is the one who cries about it. Like... really cries. Too much. Should I make a second part explaining what happened to force Keith into such a panic? You tell me, bro.I sort of wrote this in one go. Took around an hour and a half as I was desperately trying to fuse together two of my own horrible panic attack experiences into a story lmao. But uh.. didn't come out too well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Teary Eyed - Or Dumb Shit

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am I'm sorry it's so bad 0-0

Keith raced for his room.

He roughly shoved open his door, and slammed it shut just as fast. He chokes on nothing, and -with a hand clamped over his mouth- he fails to stifle the sound of wracking sobs. The kind of sob that has you shoving your face in a pillow to muffle the sound of your pained cries, but he doesn't even make it to the bed before he starts to breakdown. His head grew fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, and black spots clouded his vision but he still couldn't seem to calm himself down. Everything felt far away, and he wasn't sure if he was covering his mouth anymore but his ears were ringing and it was far too loud to hear anything else, to _feel_ anything else, and he found himself gagging from the sheer force of his cries before he collapsed onto the floor. 

He _knows_ someone has entered his room- no, _three_ people entered his room?- however, his head was feeling absurdly heavy, and his lungs were screaming at him to breathe but he just _couldn't do it._

He can't find the strength to look at whoever's standing in front of him. 

"Keith!?" Lance is the first to rush in. The blue/red paladin found himself knelt on the cold floor beside his friends shaking, fragile-looking body. It was truly a frightening sight, and Lances face was twisted with concern, fear- just.. all the scary feelings wildly evident. Keith laid coiled in on himself on the floor. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, agony evident. Pidge and Hunk filed in almost immediately after hearing Lance's shriek for help. 

_Just what was going on?_

The three gathered around Keith (who's eyes were still fastened shut, as well as puffy from the excessive amount of tears streaming down his face) and began to panic. 

"K-Keith, buddy, wh-what's going on?" there was an audible crack in Lance's voice. _Hell_ , naturally, there should be.

"G-Go get Coran! Or.. Or Shiro- _FUCK_ , I don't care who, just get someone!" Lance pleaded to Pidge, who was equally as tear-filled as Lance, and Hunk was already on it.

Keith wasn't managing to calm himself down. He continued to gasp for air he couldn't bring in no matter how hard he tried. He just kept thinking ' _breathe, idiot. BREATHE'_ but his efforts were futile. Forcing his eyes to open, he stared directly into Lance's, which looked to be just as red and puffy as his own (but he didn't know that). Keith struggled to speak. He wanted to tell Lance to _get the hell out._ He knew, already, that Lance wouldn't listen to him anyway. As soon as Mr. Sharpshooter saw the fear painted across Keith's entire being, he decided to try and force himself calm. Wouldn't help Keith much if he looked like he was shitting his pants, anyway. 

"Hey b-buddy. I don't know what's ha-happening, but we'll figure it out," he whipped his head around to wipe his tears knowing he couldn't hide his feelings from Keith, but Keith passed out from the hyperventilating before he could even hear the end of Lance's sentence.

* * *

Head pounding painfully, Keith slowly pried open his eyes. He was in the infirmary, clearly, and a rush of memories flooded his mind. "..."

The paladins, princess and Coran were all off to the side, fucking fighting. Yelling. It was _insanely loud._ Keith sat up, rubbed his eyes, and nearly passed out again when Lance slammed himself into him. Err.. hugged him. 

"KEITH!" Lance screeched his name like a child, and the rest of the group rushed over as well. 

"Get off," the words barely made it past his mouth- barely a mumble- but audible, nonetheless. Once Lance was peeled off by Pidge, Keith scanned the room for the one person he wanted to see right then and there. _Shiro._ But he was no where to be found.

"Where's Shiro?" Keith internally cursed, still searching for Shiro behind the others. Coran spoke up first.

"He said he needed some time to himself, but would be back shortly," Coran looked nervous. "Would you like me to find him?" Keith was confused. They all looked like someone _fucking died._

"Yeah," Keith growled, unintentionally sounding annoyed. The usually bursting with joy Altean sulked the whole way out of the room, and Keith had had enough.

"What is up with you guys? You're acting fucked." He wanted to put what happened behind them and just forget about it, but clearly no one else had mutual feelings. More tears streamed down Lances face, and instantly, Keith felt horrible.

"Lance, dude, it's fi-" 

"It's not _fine!"_ Lance was sobbing- a match for Keith's sorrowful cries earlier in the day. "You don't even care about yourself, don't tell us that's fucking _fine."_ He was.. angry?

Keith stared, but it seemed like the others felt the same way. "...It was just a-a panic attack. Not a big deal, and I wish you'd have stayed the fuck out.." By now, Keith was getting irritated, but trying to keep it under wraps. 

~~He hated when people cared about him~~

"See you later," Keith said coldly, before climbing out of bed. He was almost out before someone ( _Lance_ ) gripped him tightly and yanked him back, pulling him into a hug. The others quietly left the two alone, so the only sounds audible in the infirmary were Lance's muffled sobs. It slightly pained Keith to hear that, but also irritated him more. He pushed Lance away.

" _Lance_ ," He uttered. "Why are you crying?" 

The blue-turned-red paladin wiped his face, and tearfully gasped out an answer. "Y-Yo-You don't t-take ca-care of yours-self," his pained expression was eating away at Keith, who's eyes were now glued to the floor. 

"Y-You-" Lance broke down in tears once more, and this time it was Keith who was hugging Lance. He was beginning to feel unbelievably shitty. 

"Lance, I'm telling you, I _promise_ I am fine. I know sometimes..." Keith wanted to choose his words carefully, as to not upset his friend even more, "sometimes, scary things happen..?" he sounded unsure of himself.

"Scary things happen, but there's nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry I scared you." He squeezed Lance once more before placing a hand on the taller boys shoulder, and wiping away his tears with the other.

Keith smiled at him. "I'm okay, you're okay. It's okay, dude." He gazed into his eyes before hugging him quickly again, and Lance hugged him back while his tears still fell and heart continued to ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Tell me whether i should add a second/third part to this. It's unusually short.   
> Also, I did not 'proof read' this or anything after so idk if there's mistakes but there's definitely plot holes and Lance is ooc so sorry about that but also he's not idk I just imagined it going like this because he gives me the same vibes of the person who said all that crap lmfao


End file.
